


一个片段

by GrapeNCamel



Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en, 西遊記 | Journey to the West (TV 1996)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Punishment, dark! Sanzang
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeNCamel/pseuds/GrapeNCamel
Summary: 强暴的前奏。原著或者96剧或者99动画。说话是原著声口，但是代入任一被念咒时特别动人（。）的猴子都行，尤其是张空空（
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka, Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Zhū Bājiè | Eight-Precepts Pig
Kudos: 7





	一个片段

翻滚之中，孙悟空的小腿撞到了什么，他一抬眼发现是猪八戒，抬腿便要踹。然而剧烈的头痛让他下一瞬就失了力气，猪八戒轻松躲过那虚软的攻击，叫道：“师父罚你，你拿我撒气做什么！”  
悟空没回嘴，他连翻跟斗的劲儿也没了。行者抱头侧躺在地上，喉咙里发出呜咽，身体微微抽搐着，努力蜷缩起来，仿佛能从这个姿势中获得安慰似的。  
而猪八戒好死不死还来骚扰，他将手掌插进孙悟空紧并的两条小腿中间，摩挲了几下，就向上滑到膝盖，要把悟空的腿分开。孙悟空不明所以，只道这猪头趁着师父念咒落井下石，没力都气出些力来，细腰一拧，顶起胯部便给他一个膝击，正中脸颊，把猪八戒撞到一边，连连喊疼。  
“悟空。”唐僧竟然在这时停下了，就为斥责他一声。孙悟空余痛未散，挣扎爬起又跌坐在地，只好就着这个姿态转头去骂：“呆子！挑唆师父咒我不够，还要来戏！”  
猪八戒揉着脸，嘿嘿一声：“我这也是行师父的旨意呵。”  
“什么？”孙悟空茫然。  
他未及问清，唐僧又念起来了。悟空哀叫一声，顿时倒在地上，他在殿里翻腾两圈，便曲起腿想再缩起身子。猪八戒也和先前一样，来掰他的腿，嘴上不停：“哥呀，你别气也别动，我就是帮师父把你准备准备。”  
悟空不知准备什么，亦认定八戒不过借师父的名头自己捣鬼，还只是挣动个不住。第三只手按上他的大腿，悟空睁眼，竟见唐三藏蹲在面前，嘴里还在默诵。  
“师父，这是怎么、怎么个说法？”悟空瞪大泛红含泪的眸，不解地问道，句子因疼痛而中断了一回。  
“师父嫌你不受管束，想个新法子罚你来！”八戒弄嘴。他下死劲固定住孙悟空一只脚踝，但还是被甩脱，蹬开几丈远去。  
唐僧毫不理会大徒弟的质问，只管蠕动着嘴唇念那话儿经，他接了八戒的位置，双手在悟空的膝盖上施力，抬头看他一眼，示意他把腿打开。悟空正头疼欲裂，身子酸麻抽搐，有人来惹是本能要踢打几下的，然而这是肉体凡胎的师父，随手一搡就折筋断骨，悟空怎敢乱动？只得强压本性，顺着凡人的手劲分开膝盖，大腿颤抖不停。  
他的顺服得到了师父一个赞许的点头，彻骨的折磨却片时未断。三藏跪至悟空两腿之间，伸出平日捻佛珠握锡杖的手，开始解他的腰带。悟空不明白师父要做什么，何故要做，他抱着头，眼泪开始坠下，但还忍着不动，只长长地痛吟一声，仰起脸，发现自己卧于巨大佛像之下，背靠着它趺坐的腿，那金艳艳的佛祖正垂眸拈花而笑。


End file.
